


The melancholic story of Marissa

by NaturePixii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Gen, Gods, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturePixii/pseuds/NaturePixii
Summary: I know this is short but it came to me suddenly and I really wanted to write it! Please don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism, I try not to bite!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The melancholic story of Marissa

This story is a bit of a special one, because:   
1 Our main character isn’t exactly human   
2 Her birth is quite unique   
  
Now, don’t get too bored. At least sit through the beginning, pleaaaase? Thank you. Anyway, onto the story.   
  
It all started during a heavy storm, but not at town, or a faraway home with neighbors few and far inbetween, but at sea.   
  
The waves were pushing and shoving, as if they were fighting against one another for power like beasts. This scared any human or animal nearby, shouting to anyone near them to run and return to their 4 cozy walls with a roof called home.   
  
But, high above the clouds, the gods, who can’t be seen by humans, were speaking amongst each other of an interesting phenomenon happening underwater that the naked human eye could never notice unless they were descendants of gods themselves.   
  
“We must act fast or they could become a problem, those drops of water.” They said, gathering their blessings and sending them down to that certain underwater area.   
  
And thus, the blessings merged with the water droplets, and the gods watched as an unstable sphere of light stabilized and became something they had never seen before.   
  
A baby. But not just any kind of baby, oh no, it’s small amount of hair was of a deep purple, two fluffy triangles protruding from the top of the baby’s head. A fluffy tail emerged from the back of the baby’s body from it’s tailbone.

  
The gods have never seen such a… Creature? Being born from the salty sea waters. Let alone a catlike one.   
  
They brought the infant to them to decide the fate, and maybe figure out the gender. Hey, the gods don’t exactly know  _ everything  _ all the time!   
  
The infant was, in fact, female. The gods had no idea what to do, so they decided to call the other gods for a meeting.   
  
And that’s only the beginning of Marissa’s story.   
  
In the present day, with an appearance like a normal (sort of) 12 year old girl, Marissa wanders through the city and the crowds. But, nobody seems to be surprised that Marissa has cat-like features, nobody even seems to acknowledge her.   
  
As Marissa walks with the other citizens, an old man seems to be in front of her. They could bump into each other! But then, why is Marissa still moving forward? Just then, Marissa passes  _ through _ the old man, who doesn’t react to it.   
  
Ah, Marissa cannot be seen by humans it seems.   
  
But she doesn’t seem to mind. After all, the gods had settled on an agreement long ago when she was born: If she was to live on Earth, then she cannot be seen by human people, only animals.   
  
This has caused a few minor issues, like dogs barking at seemingly “nothing” then their owners coming outside looking confused.   
  
But that never bothered the girl.   
  
The only thing that  _ did  _ bother her, though, was the fact that she’s pretty lonely.   
  
She knows that it’s nobody’s fault she can’t be seen by a human, but she longs for a friend, or a family, and wishes to have been born a normal human.   
  
But what’s done is done… She can’t change history. No matter how hard she tries, or hopes.   
  
Her eyes stare at the crowd as though she is in a bubble, but everyone else around her is in a bigger bubble.   
  
That… Might not be the best way to put it, but it’s the one thing Marissa could think of it as.   
  
Passing through all the people, yet being able to touch and feel the things that aren’t humans or on humans, it’s something none of those around her could possibly understand. Even ghosts and other spirits couldn’t possibly even  _ know _ the deep blue she feels.   
  
Ironically, she also controls the deep blue, as in the waters, no matter how small the body of water is.   
  
This comes at a cost, though, the more she uses it the older and weaker she gets. That is, if she uses a very powerful ability, otherwise she isn’t affected much other than loss of energy and thirst.   
  
Marissa didn’t care, really, she feels as if her life isn’t very important anyway. The gods tell her that isn’t a very nice outlook on life for a 12 year old being but what do they know? They’re immortal, almighty, creators of almost everything, how would they know what this feels like?   
  
With a sigh, Marissa stands in front of the window of a shop. Her reflection looks back at her, with nobody else to see it. A pair of sable-colored, almost emotionless eyes stare back at her. Purple colored hair flowing gently in the wind, with the same colored ears twitching and tail slowly swishing side to side.   
  
It just isn’t fair, why couldn’t she live in the physical world too? Why is she nothing but a spirit-like being floating through the world like a bubble with no purpose? So she could, what, just use her water abilities?   
  
Without noticing, Marissa had been kicking the wall and lightly punching it as well.   
  
Had the gods been watching her, she would’ve been scolded.   
  
In all honesty? She didn’t care anymore, the gods could do whatever they wanted but she didn’t care anymore.   
  
She wants to be a part of the real world, she doesn’t wanna be fake.   
  
With that in mind, Marissa runs to find somewhere she’d find peace. This, ultimately, led her to a pond in a nearby park.   
  
She slides her back down a tree and sighs, head in her knees. “I wanna be real.” She mutters. “I just wanna be real…” She cries.   
  
She cries for a long time.   
  
An older god saw Marissa and felt pity for her, so he spoke to her in her mind.   
  
“Can you hear me?” Marissa, startled, stops crying and looks around her confused. “Yes, who are you?” “Don’t worry about that. Listen, I know a way for you to become part of this world. Just follow my instructions and you’ll have a physical form alongside your spiritual.”   
  
Marissa listens intently, and follows the god’s orders. First, she creates an opening in the pond where nobody can see what’s happening. Second, she steps into the opening and lays down. Last, she essentially lets go of the water and lets it envelop her entirely.   
  
Eventually, her new physical form was that of a black cat. Although her spiritual form is the same, purple cat-like girl, her physical form seems more… normal.   
  
Marissa gets out of the water as the cat and runs across the park to a human and meows. The human looks at her and simply compliments her saying she’s cute. Marissa happily circles the human’s legs then runs off, thanking the god in her head multiple times to almost no end.   
  
And that, my readers, is the story of how a being, unable to be seen by anyone, is finally given a chance to experience life how they wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but it came to me suddenly and I really wanted to write it! Please don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism, I try not to bite!


End file.
